Love Your Enemies
by booooop
Summary: James and Severus both like Lily...but what happens when Severus gets the chance to see James as someone other than a rival? JamesxSeverus. M for language and sensuality.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Lily, James, or Severus. But I promise, I will return them...unscathed...somewhat. :D

If I made $$ off of this I would be a very happy fanfic writer.

**Summary**: Lily's best friends with Severus - a shy, quiet sort of fellow. James is the guy crushing on Lily. And Severus isn't jealous of Lily, honestly. He'd never be jealous for that overbearing, pompous, handsome devil. Oops!

- - -

Lily's smile was like cupcakes on a rainy day.

Severus stared openly at her, a slight blush crawling up his pale, pale cheeks. Everything about Lily was bright and sunny - her hair flowed out behind her like a rippling wave, calm and smooth, and her twinkling green eyes made his heart melt and shiver all at once. The warmness of her smooth skin, and the way she just smiled at you; you'd honestly wonder what you did to deserve this.

"Severus!" She called to him, her eyes widening in recognition. Severus smiled shyly. Even her voice was beautiful. "Come on over!"

Severus willingly obeyed like a small puppy, happy and eager. Within a few moments, they were sitting together under the grass in the warm sun with a cool breeze blowing through their hair.

"So, Sev," Lily prompted happily. "I've heard that you're top in Potions again!" Severus could feel the heat in his cheeks as he replied quietly, "No, it's nothing."

Lily just beamed at him. Severus, her best friend, was good at everything...except for social skills. He was shy down to the very bone, and when you looked at him right, adorable in his own way. "I wish I was good at Potions," Lily sighed. Severus glanced over at her. "I've got to stay in for Remedial Potions with Professor Slughorn."

Severus couldn't help burning inwardly with jealousy. "I could help -"

"Lily!"

Two pairs of eyes swivelled over to a shameless James Potter, with his stupid tousled hair and wonderously warm hazel eyes. The thought swam angrily in Severus mind, but then it clicked,and Severus was startled. Wonderously warm?

"I've been looking for you!" James smiled, or smirked, at Severus, who flinched. "Ah, but I see you're with _him_."

"You bigoted git -"

"Sev!" Lily chided Severus, who had his wand drawn and aimed at James. She turned to James. "Leave us alone, already! You always come around here and stir up trouble - you're such a prat!"

James's look of bewildered hurt sent a pang rushing through Lily's chest, but her emerald eyes remained narrowed. Then, the smile spread on James's face again.

"You're so cute when you're angry!" He gushed, his cheeks flushed. An aura of crackling lightning swirled about Lily dangerously and her eyes flashed.

"Get out of here!" A whoosh, and then James was flat on his bottom a few meters away, his eyes round as coins. "And just stay away!"

James's smile was gone, and he glared at Severus before standing up and brushing off his robes. The castle was only a few inches away, and he had to shout back, "SNAPE, I SWEAR I'LL HAVE HER!"

Severus's heart skipped a beat. There was always something up that boy's sleeves.

---

Summer turned to fall, then to winter, and still James plagued them like some incurable disease - it alarmed Severus to see James around every corner, around every bend, and it took only a few days to make him dream of the dastardly devil. Lily took it well, just like a beautiful, sought-after girl would. She hexed him every time she crossed paths, of course.

The snow swirled beautifully around the windows, and the students milled together to watch the sight during breaks, some even going outside. It soon became a daily activity - snowball fights, that is.

_Sploosh._

Wet, cold snow splattered across Severus's icy cheek as James's stupidly arrogant voice jeered, "Oh, old 'Sev'! How are you?"

Severus wiped the snow off with a spell (of course) and glared at James. "I'm doing well, actually," he replied reluctantly. "And so is Lily - I've noticed you've stopped speaking with her?" There was a ghost of a smirk on his face. "She's really quite relieved to be free of a prat like -"

James sent a fist flying into Severus's cheek, and he staggered backwards, his books falling across the floor with recurring thuds.

"Don't you dare mock me!" he hissed. Students were gathering around, some fretful, others encouraging what looked to be a near-fight. Severus lifted a trembling hand to his now bruising cheek, his eyes wide. Then he focused on James, his mouth in a deadly grimace.

"I am going to hex you into oblivion," He said softly, so that the rants of the students had to cease to even hope to hear him. "And then, I'm going to make sure you can never see Lily Evans ever again."

James looked frightened for a few seconds, but feeling the curious stares of the onlookers, he summoned up a daring smirk.

"Try it, Snivellus."

---

"I can't believe these children, fighting in the school corridors!" Madam Pomfrey bustled around the two student's beds, where the students in question were covered in bandages, bruises, and some very deep cuts. Well, it was more like James was covered in said items. Severus was virtually unscathed, besides his tousled hair and small cut under his wide, staring eyes.

Severus looked over at James, whose eyes were closed peacefully. S_trange, isn't it? His hair looks so strangely...touchable..._

Shaking fingers reached out to touch the silky, smooth hair strand by strand, but Madam Pomfrey could be heard hustling over, and he quickly withdrew his hand. As the large woman reached over James's face, who was mercifully asleep, Severus admired his complexion against the older woman. Soft, smooth, wrinkle-free...and totally caressable.

Staring off into space, there was a momentary silence.

_What was I saying_? Severus could have banged his head against the wall at the realization of his thoughts. He forced himself to think of Lily and soon fell asleep.

---

Tell me what you think! My first time writing with this couple, and it's already so lovable! I particularly enjoy the nemesisxnemesis relationship, it's so cute!

Please read and review! And don't be afraid to add requests for a certain theme or pairing or whatnot!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own naught but the clothes on my back and my computer. And this story. But not the characters! Or references to the Wizarding World, and Hogwarts, etc.

**ENJOY~ **

---

"Dammit, Snivellus, stop staring at me!"

Severus snapped out of his reverie, and for a heart-stopping moment, found himself looking into James Potter's hazel brown eyes. Then he quickly looked away and muttered, "I'm not staring at you, prat."

James didn't know what to say for a few seconds, but decided not to say anything at all and smirked at Severus's resigned defeat. Looking back towards the window, he leaned back into his pillow. The scars and cuts were healed, sure, but there was still this one problem with a curse Severus had used. It didn't seem to be clearing up - the cuts it had made, that is. Madam Pompfrey of course didn't do much but worry and fret, but during her frantic tries to heal the cuts, James often revelled in the daydreams where he pounded Severus into the floor, to a cheering Lily's delight.

Sighing, Severus looked at the young boy next to him on the sly. He was worried that James was quite capable of stealing Lily away. Lily was beautiful, and kind, and generous and smart, and Severus was ugly, cowardly, and often times cold to others. He was only good at Potions. Glaring at James, Severus mentally ran through the list of James's faults and high points. Far too many.

"NO!!" He shouted, unaware that he was screaming out loud. James would not, would not, upstage him, not with Lily!! Not that arrogant prat who honestly has no idea of what love feels like, because he knew what it was like to be teased and bullied and still fall in love...

James's snicker caught Severus's attention like the crack of a whip.

"What?" He snarled. James just smiled innocently at Severus before breaking off into a coughing fit, which was really just ill-disguised laughter.

Severus's temper flared and he turned away, his heart pounding in his chest. He'd kill James, he swore it!

---

Lily laughed happily at a new joke her friends had told her. It was one involving a bartender, an ogre, and a hag, and it was really quite good. Clutching their books and enjoying the awestruck stares of the people around them, the group of giggling girls was probably the most admired in all of Hogwarts. Lily was, of course, the prime jewel. With her long red hair and glittering green eyes, she was just about every boy's dream girl. Plus, her attitude was sweet and kind, and as a bonus, she was brilliantly smart.

Truly, every boy's dream girl.

At this thought, Lily was forcefully reminded of James Potter and Severus Snape, both of whom had had an impromptu duel...over her, she'd heard. Well, she didn't want that, and Severus was a friend. Just a friend. James was an "arrogant toerag", as she'd said before, and she'd never ever ever consider him, no matter how handsome a Seeker he was.

Her friends often commented on how she and James would make a beautiful couple, but Lily would shrug it off and say simply that she wasn't interested in a boy like him. Sadly to say, that wasn't the case with the other girls. They were madly in love with him, and every time his eyes would light up and he'd wave to Lily, they'd often imagined he was waving at them, bless their souls.

---

Weeks later...

"Snivellus!"

Incensed, Severus wheeled around to meet hazel brown eyes, all too familiar.

"What do you want, Potter?"

James smirked, and Severus just caught sight of his wand to know what would happen next.

_Levicorpus?!_

He hung upside down, as if suspended by his ankle. "Let me down!" He roared, but James simply chuckled.

"All throughout that time in the infirmary, I learned quite a bit about you, Snivellus," James said quietly. Severus immediately silenced, his cheeks burning. What in bloody hell was Potter playing at? "In fact, I am rather pleased with what I learned."

The leaves suddenly whipped about Severus's face, and he tried to shield them with his hands, but his head was already spinning whatwith all the rushing blood...He tried to get his wand from inside his robes, but as his fingers brushed it, it was displaced and fell out of his reach. Like, three feet out of his reach.

"What do you want, Potter?" Severus demanded. After a few minutes, hanging upside down really hurt. And he didn't have his wand.

James chuckled again, his eyes glinting. "Smart boy, I thought we'd never get around to that." His eyes suddenly grew hard. "I want something that only you can give me."

Severus's cheeks burned, but he answered nonetheless, "Well? What is it?"

"I -"

"What are you two boys doing?"

McGonagalls's stern figure appeared as if out of nowhere, and her lips were never thinner.

James immediately thought, _LIBERACORPUS!_ to Severus's horror. He landed face-first in the grass and leaves.

Not a flicker of a smile passed her lips as the Transfiguration professor said in a cold voice,

"Come with me."

The two boys exchanged looks of hatred and fear before following the elderly lady.

---

Tee hee! I've always wanted to use McGonagall in my fanfics. :D

Read & Review plz! or Severus'll cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **If you want ownership to Harry Potter, you're looking at the wrong person, dummy.

*Author's Note: I was really excited writing this! This is the PIVOTAL moment for Severus and James. So...read and enjoy and please, please do drop a line and tell me what you thought. That way I know what I need to include and exclude, etc.

Enjoy!

- - -

Severus followed McGonagall hearing nothing but the sound of his hammering heart. Swallowing, he focused on the sound.

_Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump..._

"_Snivellus_!"

The mantra of his heartbeat was broken by the hiss, and Severus turned slightly to meet James's hazel eyes. Well, if he was continuing his mantra, he would've noticed that his heart skipped a beat.

"What do you want?" Severus tried to look incomparably angry, and his eyes lit up with a mad fire while his thin, refined lips curved up into a sneer. James couldn't help but snort at the sight. Severus looked almost like a bull. But as Severus glared him down, James cleared his throat and became serious.

"Look, Snivellus, I don't want to rely on you, but I have no choice," James whispered, his eyes pleading. Severus stiffened slightly at the sight of the puppy-eyes. They were even worse than Lily's. "I need you to help me."

"Oh yeah? And why should I help you?" It was only for a moment that Severus convinced himself that he wouldn't even bother to think about it. He knew that he would end up being James's slave as long as those eyes were locked on his.

Wait. Did he seriously just think that?

"Well, I - I can't get into this kind of trouble again..." James stammered. "I'm gonna get - well - er - suspended. And I can't leave. Not yet."

Severus stared incredulously at the tousled-haired boy, his mouth wide open. "You've managed to get into that much trouble?" When he spoke, it looked like his body swelled up like a balloon. James smiled blandly and retorted, "Well, I would've gotten expelled if the Headmaster hadn't excused me."

Again, Severus gaped at James. How the hell did this boy survive in this world? They should've locked him up and put him in chains...A bit of drool dribbled down his chin as he began to imagine James in chains...

"Hey, where's McGonagall?"

Snapping out of his daydream, Severus whipped his head back to the front, and his eyes widened in horror at what he saw.

"McGonagall's gone!" He blurted out in surprise, and he barely registered James's snide "No shit, Sherlocks."

"What the fuck do we do?" Severus wringed his hands, and wriggled about like a little worm in agony.

"Stop swearing, dammit!" James suddenly shouted over Severus's fevered mutterings. "She might still be around."

Biting back the retort he longed to throw at James, he had to admit, the boy had a point. McGonagall could still be somewhere close by, and the way their voices had risen...

"Shh! Footsteps!"

Without any further warning, James lunged at Severus, grabbing his slender wrist with a frightening force. There wasn't even time to protest before they were safely hidden in a small broom cupboard that Severus, surprisingly, hadn't noticed before.

"What is this - mmpph!"

James smothered Severus with his free hand, the other hand still clamped on his wrist. "Shut up," He hissed. "She's coming."

And sure enough, there was a clickety-clack of McGonagall's shoes as she scanned the corridors for the two boys. As she passed them they could hear her mutter wildly, "Those two...always getting into trouble...one of them a Gryffindor too...Dippet'll hear from me..."

Grinning, James looked down at Severus.

And he couldn't resist a grin back.

---

"That was bloody brilliant!"

Severus's smile was so broad that James had to admit that when he smiled, "Snivellus" was quite adorable, actually, with his large ebony eyes and silky, curly hair. Damn, he wanted to take him into another broom cupboard and -

"Hey, are you okay?" Severus was staring up into his eyes, his own eyes wide with concern. Hurriedly, James wiped away the drool dribbling down his chin and looked away from the irresistible delight next to him. In front of him. Three centimeters from going on him. He tried to think about something, anything else.

He was gay, he knew that - he'd known that ever since he'd started noticing boys around him. Especially Severus Snape. The way that those eyes could just do things to you made you want to take him, hard and fast. Well, he wanted to, anyway. But he'd acted like he'd liked Lily because, quite frankly, he was scared.

He, James Potter, was scared.

---

I know, I said it was pivotal, right? Well it was. Now they're able to stand each other...and James wants to do more than that.

XD

Tell me how I'm doing! Are my chapters too long?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. James and Severus aren't mine. Though, if you know if J.K. Rowling is selling 'em...

---

James had to admit that whenever he saw Severus gliding down the hallways his eyes lit up and he followed the wide-eyed boy as he got pushed and bullied - with James hexing the bullies, of course. Everything about Severus - from his soft, silky hair to his glowing eyes made him so happy that even when he did wank off at night with thoughts of his ever-growing crush, he couldn't imagine scarring him like that for life.

But then again, he had to act before someone else did.

His next class was, luckily, Potions, and he was joyous to have an excuse to watch Severus as he skillfully brewed and stirred and mixed...Severus became just a little cuter, with his lips slightly parted and his face perfectly determined, a blush in his cheeks.

---

Just as he'd thought, Severus was irresistible. And maybe it was just that they were _happening_ to brew Amortentia that day, but a few other boys glanced at him with lust in their eyes. Which of course irritated our young, hot-headed Seeker, who was seeking a way to get Severus all on his own so that he could just -

No. Not now. Not when Severus was at his most innocent, with his childish eyes and face that suggested nothing but angelic honesty.

Forcing himself to return to his regretfully failing potion, James wondered what Severus smelled when he inhaled the fumes. Was it him? Was it Lily? The pure agony of it all tore deep in him, and his eyes flitted up to see if Severus was looking at him too.

Which, of course, he was...

Doing a double take, James gaped.

Severus was looking back at him.

---

SEVERUS'S POV

Stirring, I happened to inhale the pink, spiraling clouds of scent that made me so damn lustful. Well, maybe I didn't happen to smell it, but still. It didn't really make things easier. I could _feel_ James's eyes boring into the back of my head, and I had to admit, flattering though it was, I was creeped out. What was he playing at? If it was these damned fumes again - I shuddered inwardly at the memory of last time - I'd break down and cry. I hate when people are in "love" with you, just because of some potion. Especially James.

I didn't know what it was about the arrogant prat, but after the "McGonagall incident", as I called it, I saw James differently. Arrogant, yes. Prat, no. Toerag - definitely not.

The scent of dewy grass washed over me like a tidal wave, and I was startled. Another wave - this time of hot chocolate, my favorite, with mint and candy canes. And then an unfamiliar scent, or rather, a somewhat familiar scent...the scent of James. James had a funny scent, somewhere between cinnamony and sugary. Spicy. That was James in a nutshell, I thought with a chuckle. And without meaning to, I glanced at James with a furious blush.

And saw that he was looking right back at me.

---

NORMAL POV

James stared at Severus long and hard, his eyes widening with each passing second. So what if the dragon eyes were plopping dangerously into the potion without any hesitation and made the potion a deep, murky black? What did it matter when a pair of eyes a beautiful shade of onyx was looking into your own?

Severus's face grew even redder as the stare was prolonged. His careful stirring was now a haphazardous whipping of the ladle. Was James Potter staring at him? He wondered vaguely if it was the Potion and wished it wouldn't be. The eyes were so captivating...

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape, would you please be so kind so as to PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR POTIONS?!"

The ringing words snapped the two out of their hazy stare and they quickly turned to their potions...and promptly froze.

James's potion looked like a black blob attacking Peter Pettigrew...but hell, he could care less about the little rat...still..."Um, Diffindo!" He chanted, his eyes betraying his amusement. A few seats ahead, Severus was repairing the damage swiftly and steadily, and soon his potion was righted again.

---

"You were staring at me!"

"N - No I wasn't, I was daydreaming, for the last time -"

Severus turned on his heel to face James.

"Can you honestly say that?" He asked, and his voice shook. He was sure that it was a mistake, and here it was...

"No." James sheepishly met Severus's blazing eyes and hastily resumed his stare at the ground. "I can't."

"Was it the potion?"

"What?"

James was utterly nonplussed. What the - he hadn't been under the effects of some stupid potion!

"I mean - no - no it wasn't!"

"Tell the truth, Potter," Severus growled, his hand twitching towards his wand. This movement did not escape James's notice, and soon the two were both facing each other, circling, wands aimed at each other's heart.

"Expelliarmus!" cried Severus, his aim switching to James's wand. James easily deflected it with a well-used Shield Charm. For a moment, Severus's wand twitched indecisively, then a smirk flitted across his face.

An upward whip of the wand, and then -

"Hey! That's really not funny!"

Severus was up in the air again, and James was wearing a smirk that said "You really are an idiot".

"Did you honestly just fall for the same trick twice?" James teased, and Severus almost lashed out at him. But then he noticed. James's voice wasn't taunting or jeering - it was affectionate, and actually said that he...well...Severus blushed, and wasn't sure whether it was the blood rushing downwards to his head, or what, but he completed the thought, to his burning ears' mortification.

Maybe James does love him.

---

Sorry for no updates in a while! Wah, I go to sleep so late cause I got into this anime, Code Geass...it's so good...I love the art. And I'm reading a manga that I've just about finished, so I can't abandon it now...and I'm watching the K-drama Full House...it's really cute. :D

I've got a lot of my hands, so give a writer a break and review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's. Like, the whole thing.

---

Severus Snape could have cursed himself into oblivion, if he wasn't dizzy because of his position. He'd gotten fooled twice by the same trick done by the same person. He, Severus, never did that. Once was admittable, but twice - impossible. It made both he and James wonder...was he doing it on purpose this time? But Severus was certainly putting up a good fight. It seemed he just let his guard down around James.

James Potter, on the other hand, was debating how to best put up his offer. Would he ask him straight out or keep him dangling by the ankle in the air? The latter would prove to be more effective...if he wanted a duel. But he didn't want one...even though there was that phrase, "Love's just like a wizarding duel". Well, it was, now that he thought about it - and with Severus, it'd definitely be more of a war than anything. But that's not what he wanted!!

"Severus," James whispered, drawing nearer to the upside-down teen, whose eyes widened in surprise. "I've...I want to tell you something." Their faces were millimeters apart.

"Wh - What?" Severus breathed, his heart racing wildly from some emotion he was sure that he couldn't quite name. It felt like something was constricting his chest.

"I..." James's voice was lost in a loud shout, and they both turned to see Sirius Black, eyed round as coins. His black hair was flowing behind him in the wind, and as beautiful as he was, his face was contorted in pain.

"James, what are you doing?" Sirius asked, and it seemed like his voice was slowly cracking and breaking, and it trembled like a leaf tossed in furious winter winds. Without waiting for an answer, Sirius said slowly, "You're going to - oh my God -"

"Just go away, will you?" James asked slowly, sighing. For once in his life, he was going to do something right, and here came one of his best friends, screwing it up for him.

Sirius looked hurt. "Fine, then - I guess you couldn't bother to tell me, could you?" His voice was stronger, and bitter. James looked at him, perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"I - I've loved you for years, and I was so sure - so sure you loved Lily - that I never said anything," Sirius mumbled, and his face turned beet red. "I guess that you - you really like Snivellus, then?"

James smiled, and his eyes were warmer than ever. "Yeah," He admitted sheepishly, his own face heating up. It took a few seconds, but he remembered Severus. And soon turned even redder. Sirius smiled bitterly and said, "I'll just be going now."

No one noticed the Black leave, and James was lost in Severus's eyes.

"You like me?" Severus whispered, and James felt the warm breath tickle his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. James turned oh-so-slowly to Severus, and their cheeks brushed before James jumped back, his blush a beacon to the world.

"James, come here," Severus ordered, but his voice was soft and loving. James obeyed, curious, but not disappointed when Severus crushed his lips against his.

---

I know, cruel me to end it here for today. But well I've gotta finish another chapter for another fanfic. So little time so many things to do, plus I've gotta ton of math.

Review! Tell me what you want next chapter. Or Sirius'll come in and ruin it again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: There's a reason they call it a FANfic.

A/N: It is now winter.

---

Severus peeked into the library, his hazel-brown eyes wide and childlike as he looked for James. They's arranged to meet here first then go down to Hogsmeade during the weekly trip, and then they'd go to Madam Puddifoot's.

There were little packs of students by house, so it was easier for James to spot his new lover. Green, no...Red, yes...but there was a group of students and none of them had that familiar tousled hair...but wait. There was one teen on his own...

James!

He dashed through the doors like mad, racing to the lone table where James sat, his chin resting in his hands, looking for all the world adorable.

"James!" Severus breathed, his face flushed as the piercingly beautiful hazel eyes looked up to meet his, and there was a flicker of recognition as he smiled back with those painfully lovely lips, "Sev."

"Shall we go then?" Severus asked, and he noticed that he was breathing rather heavily, despite the fact that he'd only run a few meters to James. His heart was also hammering against his ribcage like a pair of drumsticks gone wild. James's smile never left his face as he scooted out of his chair, almost falling out when a whispered spell flew through the air, nearly hitting him. His butt was poking out towards Severus, who turned beet red, and James turned to glare at the hexer, who sank back in his chair like a frightened schoolboy. Which is what he was.

"Well, let's go," Severus whispered, and James gave a start. In the time he'd taken to take silent revenge on the coward, Severus had sneaked up on him. James nodded and broke the eye contact from the trembling boy, who was soon fussed over by his friends, glaring in turns at James's retreating figure.

---

"It's cold."

James stood out in the whirling snow, his dark hair lashing about his pale face, made only more so by his black cloak and the pure white snow in the background. "It is," he conceded after a small shiver, "But it's not that cold."

Severus stood by the castle entrance, shivering like mad. "It's cold," He repeated.

"You're a wizard - surely you know of a spell that can warm you up?"

"N - No...too...c-cold..." Severus stammered, his body shivering and shuddering so he couldn't even think. James smirked at his helplessness - Severus always was too cute.

"Here."

James tossed a small vial to Severus, who fumbled it with his gloved fingers but caught it before it fell to the snow. Lifting it up to see it better, his eyes widened.

"Pepper-Up Potion? Where did you -"

"Slughorn. He's easy to convince when you've got a bit of crystallized pineapple."

Severus smiled, downing the entire vial in one gulp. He should've brewed some of the potion himself - but he hadn't foreseen this blizzard-like weather. "Thanks," he gasped as bits of steam issued from his reddened, cold ears. James smiled.

"Don't mention it."

---

"You're cold again, aren't you?"

Severus nodded hesitantly, wondering how many vials of Pepper-Up potion the Gryffindor had carried on him. So far he'd downed three vials, and James had laughed at the third one, telling him that "for a Slytherin, he wasn't very resourceful". And at that, he'd tried to suck it up until they reached Hogsmeade, but it was so far away, much more so than usual...

In the blinding numbness, he felt a warmth wrap itself around him, and for a moment he thought he'd blacked out - then he heard James's voice, only much closer than usual.

"Are you okay now?" He asked, his face resolutely turned towards the direction of Hogsmeade. Severus blushed and nodded, his head rubbing against James's shoulder. James tightened his grip around Severus's own shoulder as a stronger gust of wind threatened to take the cloak away from them - it was an enchanted cloak, used to keep the wearer warm. Which it had done for many years before it began to slowly wear off.

Severus snuggled against James's surprisingly strong body, lean though it was. It felt weird, he thought, to be the one submitting. But somehow, it felt right at the same time. James was just...dominant.

---

"May I help you?" Madam Puttifoot gaped openly at the young homosexual couple - the famed James Potter and Severus Snape, Potions-master-to-be - because she was quite unused to this. Severus glanced up at James, who smiled back down at him.

"A table for two, please," James said in a polite manner, clearly showing no reaction to Puttifoot's obvious shock at the sight of them. She wasn't the only one, though. Many of the students in the shop had turned to look at them - some were even standing up for a better view. Even people who didn't know them had glanced their way.

"James, everyone's looking," Severus whispered, as a particularly curious girl actually walked up to him.

"Calm down, Sev." James gave a small, cold smile at the girl, who squealed and ran away, to both Severus's and James's relief. "Thank you," he added, as the Madam pointed to a ready-made table.

"Would you like menus?" She asked, her voice as pleasant as she could make it. Customers were customers, obviously, and they weren't the first of their kind to enter this shop. Why, just a half hour ago...

"Yes, we would, thank you," James said, grinning at the positively burning Severus.

"You seem embarrassed," James observed, turning his gaze back to Severus after they'd received the menus. Severus nodded, his lips slightly parted as another boy in the shop - a Slytherin, no less - turned to him and winked, mouthing "Call me". James followed his gaze to the boy and glared, his eyes harsher than ice. The winking boy quickly turned back to his curious girlfriend.

"I think - am I really a good enough boyfriend?" Severus whispered, to James's surprise.

"What makes you think you're not?"

"Well - you're...good-looking, and I - I..." Severus blushed furiously. "I'm not."

James snorted. "You're fucking adorable, and you know it," He said firmly, and he reached out a hand to stroke Severus's. "Don't worry."

Severus gave a relieved smile and let James keep massaging his hand.

---

"Man, that was good!" James said as they walked out from the shop. Their stomachs were full with tea, cakes, and in Severus's case, a vanilla ice cream sundae, which had made James's painfully hard until he went to relieve himself in the men's.

Severus snuggled against James again, the warm cloak and James's body heat quite enough for him. James smiled, glancing down at his adorable boyfriend. Sometimes he wondered what he'd done to get so lucky...

Suddenly James was tackled by two boys, who hadn't taken into account Severus - there was a mass of hexes and loud cursing before the two tacklers were soon immobilized in the snow.

"What the - Sirius? Remus? What's going on?" James demanded, his eyes glinting at the sight of his two best friends apparently spying on him.

Watching James closely, Severus decided to do something before he blew up.

"Wait, James, hang on," He piped up, and he quickly chanted the counter-spell, allowing them freedom. Remus spoke up first, and his voice was unbelievably indignant.

"What are _we _doing? What are you doing with him?" Remus demanded, glaring at Severus. "And why is he calling you 'James'?!"

Sirius interrupted, his eyes trained on Severus's bright red face.

"I believe that our dear friend has gone and fallen in love with Snivellus, hasn't he?" Sirius muttered darkly. "And here I thought it was a passing crush..."

Remus rounded on him. "What?! What do you mean? You _knew_ about this?!" Sirius pretended not to have heard him, and went on to ask James, "How long?"

James smiled, ignoring Remus's fuming demands and interrogation. "For a few months now." Severus mentally counted it, and his eyes widened in surprise. It really had been a few months.

Remus's voice had risen to a scream as he shouted, "SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!"

"Hush, love, people are looking," Sirius whispered, and sure enough, there was a quickly increasing crowd around them. Remus scowled and muttered back, "But..."

It was now James's turn to get angry. "What d'you mean, 'love'? You're - you're dating Remus? And you think I'm at fault here?" Remus looked up at him sheepishly, but he gained heart as he retorted, "Well, it's different - you - we..."

Sirius held back a chuckle as he watched Remus trail off, defeated, and Remus snuggled up against him in despair.

"Let's walk back to the castle," Severus said quietly, and all eyes swivelled to him, the quiet Slytherin.

"Yeah." James enwrapped Severus in his cloak, protecting him from the bitter cold as Sirius did the same to Remus.

---

Well, what'd you think? LOL I think it was kind of weird this chapter but I want your opinion...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

---

Remus smiled up at Sirius, who was blushing furiously at James's singing "Moony and Padfoot sitting in a tree, S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G..."

"SSH!!" Sirius roared, his body heating up tremendously. Remus was jarred slightly and made a small mewl, and James glanced back at Sirius, who was now fervently hugging Moony.

"Who would've known?" James sighed, his breath fogging up in front of him. Glancing down at his own lover, he caught his breath in his throat.

Severus's ebony hair was glittering with the melted snow, and his cheeks were rosy pink, his breath coming out in small fogs right beyond his slightl parted lips. Feeling James's stare, he glanced up and smiled.

"Is there something wrong?"

James mumbled, "No...", and reached a hand out to stroke the Slytherin's hair, making him shiver at the physical contact. James suppressed a smile and ran his fingers through the charcoal locks, enjoying the effect it had on his young lover.

"Hey, you guys, can you - like - not do that here?" Remus piped up, and James's romantically naughty thoughts were dashed away as Severus glanced about him, their bodies no longer as close as before.

"Wah, a large crowd," Severus whispered, and James brought Severus back to him with a strong arm as another boy eyed him hungrily.

"Mine."

Severus felt his face heat up and stuttered, "J - J - James!"

The boy sighed and looked away, as his girlfriend shuffled her feet, as though longing to run as far and as long as she needed to to get away from him.

James kept Severus pressed against him the whole way back, absorbing the giggles and sneers from the onlookers.

---

"James," Severus muttered, watching as James sneezed, shivering. "You daft dimwit!"

James growled, "And I have this cold because of who, exactly?" But his voice was never less threatening.

Smiling, Severus brought out a vial from his robes, and James eyed it apprehensively.

"That's Pepper-Up Potion, right?"

Severus nodded.

"You brewed it, right?"

Nonplussed, Severus nodded again.

"I'm not drinking that."

Severus pretended to be offended and made to stalk away from his teasing lover when a warm hand wrapped itself around his waist. Turning to look back at James, his eyes widened.

"You've got a fever!"

"Never mind that," James said impatiently. "Don't leave me alone."

Severus felt as though he had a fever too - the heat rising up to his ears and face was testimony enough, it seemed. He turned himself back to James and nestled on his lap, pulling out the vial again.

"Drink, you'll feel better," Severus whispered, his breath ghosting on James's lips. A lightbulb flashed (figuratively - I feel the need to say this because this _is_ the Wizarding world) above James's head, and he entwined his fingers in Severus's.

"I won't drink unless you give it to me." James's voice was teasing, again, but Severus felt like he'd never felt more embarrassed in his life.

"F - fine!" Severus popped open the vial and brought it to James's lips, but they stayed resolutely shut. "Wha -?"

James's eyes glinted with kinkiness as he said starkly, "I said to give it to me."

Severus stared at him in confusion for a few moments, then realized what he meant. "Y - you pervert! No!"

Smirking, James just said, "Fine then, I'll stay sick."

There was only a small silence before Severus muttered, "Alright, I'll do it."

Taking a small sip of the potion, he felt his ears heat up - but was that the potion? - and crushed his lips against James's, and James lapped up the potion eagerly, feeling the warmth rush down his throat. Severus pulled away and glared at James, but James smiled innocently. Severus did it once more, and James relished the squirming Severus on his lap, and he felt like soon enough he'd become more than a little amused.

"Well, that's - that's the whole potion," Severus said after a few minutes. James watched the way his eyes went straight to his lips and smirked, making Severus flinch.

"Are you disappointed, Sev?" James teased, and Severus blushed furiously shaking his head, but his blush told all.

It looked like Sev had more to him than James had thought.

---

^^ I had so much fun writing this chapter!!! James is such a tease!!

Requests for next chapter? More reviews = more chapters!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Owning. Nothing. Is. Hard. Don't make me say it again - !

---

"Would you look at that?"

Slughorn beamed at Severus, his eyes twinkling. "He's done it again - a Potions master in the making, if I may say so," He added with a respectful incline of the head. Severus colored up but managed a weak smile.

"So modest, so modest..."

James glanced up at Severus and smirked. Severus was deathly afraid of going up in front of a "crowd" (a stadium is a crowd, a class is a handful, James had explained, but Severus had never grasped _that_ concept, though he could grasp the what-cha-ma-call-it rule of antidotes and crap) and he enjoyed the full-on blush that was on Severus's face. As if sensing James's glee, Severus turned and effectively glared, and James had to fight to stifle a loud giggle. He wouldn't survive as an actor.

Raving about Severus's potions abilities, James mentally ranted about Severus in general - his hair, his eyes, his nose, lips, chin, frail frame, and most distinctive of all, that lingering scent of something bittersweet - like chocolate, only with a tinge of lemon or some other citrus fruit - that made him feel intoxicated with every breath.

Damn. He'd done it again. "Sev, you blasted idiot," He muttered under his breath, and as if he'd heard him, Severus smiled.

---

The tight grip James had on Severus's sleeve was enough to make the Potions prodigy worried.

"James? What's going on?"

Silently, James pressed on, bringing him eventually to the Hogsmeade village. Severus gasped.

"James, this isn't good - we're not supposed to be off grounds!" Severus mildly panicked, his head in a flurry. What was James playing at?

A few more sprints later, James abruptly stopped, and Severus looked up with apprehension.

You see, they'd arrived at the Shrieking Shack.

---

"James!" Remus called through the broken down door, his voice withering and ill. A few seconds later, the werewolf came through the door, still in human form - mercifully.

James smiled wearily and replied with a weak, "Remus..."

Severus looked paler than Remus. "Wh - is he ill?" Severus asked quietly, his eyes trained on Remus's frail frame, and his dull eyes. James turned to face him with a gleam of wickedness in his eyes.

"I'm ill too, Sev..."

Severus turned bright red and shook his head furiously. "I'm never going to fall for that, James." He glanced back at Remus and his eyes suddenly seemed painful. "But...is he?"

James frowned slightly at the lack of attention he was getting. "Yeah. SIRIUS!" He called, and soon the handsome teen sauntered through the door.

"James?" He asked curiously, looking from Remus to Severus to James. "I thought you wouldn't come."

"I'm not going to abandon my friends," James said with a laugh, and Sirius joined in lightheartedly.

"Ah...Severus is here too, though...did you tell him?" James nodded half-distractedly.

He didn't like the way Sirius was contemplating Severus...

"It's almost time," Remus whispered, and he ran back into the shack. Severus looked after his retreating figure worriedly, and he worked up the question, "What's going on?"

Sirius smirked. "Didn't tell him?"

"No."

"Idiot." Sirius closed his eyes and turned his face up towards the sky, and in the dark starlight, the way the shadows hit his face, he looked so mournful. A sigh escaped his lips, and he let his head fall back to face James.

"It's time."

In that instant, a loud cry of pain was wrenched from Remus, and the surging, fiery pain that coursed through him was overbearing - the tears dripped out relentlessly, and his mouth was painfully stretched to allow him to scream. His robes were ripped and torn slowly, seam by seam, and the werewolf took over.

James held Severus in his arms tightly as the Slytherin shook with fear. The warm arms, though not muscular, still were strong and safe, and Severus whispered into his chest, "James, I'm s - scared. Are you?"

Grinning, James retorted cleverly, "Gryffindors don't get _scared_, Sev. But this one might," He contemplated meaningfully, "If we don't get out of here."

Sirius followed reluctantly.

---

"So Remus is a werewolf?" Severus repeated, his voice quivering madly. Sirius nodded and James squeezed his shoulder twice. "But how did you manage to keep it from -"

"-from Dumbledore?" James completed for him. Severus nodded, perplexed.

"He's the one who assigns Slughorn to make the potion for Remus," Sirius explained, "And if it weren't for Dumbledore, Remus would be in a hell of a lot more pain."

James focused on his gloomy friend. "Sirius, are you alright? You've been acting really strange."

"Well, try having your boyfriend get tortured by his own body every full moon," Sirius whispered, and James's eyes widened in horror.

"I didn't - I didn't mean -"

"I know what you _meant_, James," Sirius mumbled apologetically. "Sorry. It's just that - it's hard for me, you know? One minute he's human, and the next...he's..."

"A werewolf," Severus said quietly, and Sirius forced himself to answer, "Well...yes."

Severus pulled himself out of James's arms and walked towards Sirius, his eyes carefully on his face, before pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," Severus muttered. Sirius stood stiffly upright, his face stoic. "James taught me this, it's called a hug...it works wonders, apparently..."

Despite themselves, Sirius and James broke into small laughs. Pushing Severus away gently, Sirius said airily, "Thanks, Sev. Man, I can see why James likes you."

James watched his friend, his hazel eyes flashing warning. Catching Sirius's eye, Sirius cleared his throat awkwardly and stepped away. "Sorry," He apologized. Severus smiled.

"No problem."

---

Severus snuggled against James's chest, purring softly. James laughed out loud and ruffled the jet-black hair, so much like his own.

"You're like a little kitten, Sev," He said lovingly, and Severus reddened.

"I - I am not!"

"Oh really?" James slipped a hand under Severus's polo, and the "kitten" gasped in surprise. He ran his fingers down Severus's spine, soliciting a soft mewl from the boy in question. "Yep, I was right."

Severus tried to push himself away, but James held him tightly. "Hey, hey, I won't do anything," He promised, and the struggling Severus conceded defeat.

"Don't even try." Severus mumbled mutinously, and James chuckled.

"Like this?" The cool hand ran the length of Severus's thin back, and subconsciously, Severus mewled and pressed himself against James. Smirking, James brought out the hand and brought it to his cheek. "It's not that cold."

"Sh - shut up," Severus said embarrassedly, his voice barely audible over his pounding heart.

Leaning down to kiss him, James whispered, "Okay."

---

I've just always wanted to do a chapter about Remus's transformation.

Review!!!~


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: HP isn't mine. It isn't yours either, so don't gloat. (I mean, if you're not J.K. Rowling. Which you probably aren't. But in case you are...I LOVE HP!!! PLEASE DON'T JUST LEAVE US HANGING!!!)

---

Severus yawned widely, his back arching and his hands like little paws as he stretched. James stirred slightly beside him, and Severus blinked his eyes sleepily as James followed suit.

"Morning," James mumbled, his hair even messier than usual and, without his glasses, looking distinctly un-James. Severus smiled softly and replied, "Morning..." with another yawn.

They both looked at each other, their eyes meeting so innocently. Severus colored up instantly, and James couldn't bear to tear himself away. _What did I do?_ He thought, _to ever get Sev?_

"Sev...I..." James began, but then footsteps rang out a ways from them. Severus started and immediately jumped out of the bed, looking for a way out. James sighed disappointedly and stared at the door gloomily as Sirius appeared in it a few moments later.

"What?" He asked, in response to James's moody glare.

"Oh, nothing..." James lied, but then he glanced towards a corner of the room he knew Severus was hiding. "Can you leave me alone?"

Sirius looked highly affronted as he retorted, "Sorry..." and closed the door loudly behind him. Cursing mentally, James called, "You can come out now!"

Severus slowly emerged, beet red and trembling.

"I thought - thought he'd find me for sure," Severus whispered. James smiled fondly and reached up, pale skin vs. pale skin, their fingers brushing. Severus's heart skipped a beat - James caught his breath - but the moment passed, and James pulled Severus into his lap.

"Let's enjoy this while we can," he sighed, and Severus curled up against him.

"Okay."

---

Severus sat in History of Magic, his cheek in his hand.

This truly was the most boring class in all of Hogwarts...Severus gave a small sigh and stared absentmindedly at his right hand. James's face floated up in his mind, and in an instant, Severus found himself breathless. James's smile, his fingers, his laugh, his glare, his frown, his eyes, his lips, his hugs, his kisses, his soft hair -

"Oi, Snape!" A kid hissed, just as Severus's head nodded.

"W - wha?" He mumbled absentmindedly, and luckily for him the teacher didn't notice, but the other students turned and most boys blushed. Rubbing his eyes, his hand caught his eye.

Oh right. James.

_Why can't I get him out of my head? _Severus wondered, resting his cheek against his fist again. _His face is always right there!_ The warmth of those hazel brown eyes was just so real...so warm...His eyelids slowly lowered, obscuring his deep black eyes. And now James was laughing, holding his hand...

His head nodded deeply again, and this time his forehead met the cool desk. Severus gave a gasp, and half the kids in the class turned to face him. And of course, he blushed to the roots of his hair.

No more daydreaming, he resolved.

---

James turned to face Severus, a grin on his face. The wind played with his hair, and Severus could hardly believe that he was with this god, this wonderous boy - James gave a small chuckle and their lips were suddenly pressed together...

"Wah!" Severus gasped, his voice muffled into James's kiss. James's eyes were closed gently, and Severus noticed the soft fingers caressing his shoulders. Slowly, his own eyes closed, and it seemed like forever that they were kissing. But then...James pulled away, and Severus gave a small mewl of disappointment.

"Haha!" James chortled. "You're my little kitten, you know that?"

Severus just sighed and snuggled up to James's side, loving the feeling he had.

Neither of them noticed the girl who was watching them.

And neither of them noticed that she had a wand in her hand.

---

"PROTEGO!" Lily screamed, and both of the lovers started, pushing each other instinctively out of the way of the spell. It shot right by them, and they both turned to face the caster.

"Lily?" Severus whispered, his eyes wide and round. James just gritted his teeth.

"Get the fuck out of here," James growled, glaring down at the girl who had just come dangerously close to his little bubble.

"James, you know you don't want a _boy_," Lily muttered, pressing her breasts against James's chest. James didn't move, but his eyes became ice-cold.

"Get off."

Lily pouted, and Severus watched in horror as she slyly slipped her hand into James's trousers. To her disappointment, however, James wasn't even hard.

"You're sick, you know that?" She said angrily. James gave an evil smirk and reached out, pressing Severus to him.

"So are you, and so is everyone on this damn earth," He said in a voice colder than any spell could be. Lily shivered. "So leave us the fuck alone." Meaningfully, he kissed the top of Severus's head. Severus made a small sound - just indisputably a sound - and Lily huffed, storming away. Her skirt fluttered flatteringly around her well-toned legs and bright white panties, but the two boys didn't notice, as they had just entangled themselves together again.

The joys of youth.

---

Lily threw herself into a chair and smacked her head against the desk. How could she lose to that boy? Severus was cute in his own way, but he was a _boy_! And she was a cute, cute girl.

Sighing, she thought back to that day...the day she'd changed her mind...

James and Severus had met up on a "secret" but romantic nonetheless rendezvous, and Lily noticed the bright red scarf out of the corner of her eye. Interested, she'd watched as James teased Severus, hugging him and even kissing him. It had been mind-boggling - and even further, Snape seemed to like it.

And then, without warning, she felt the vicious burn of jealousy.

Everytime James's eyes flitted to meet Severus's own eyes, Lily could have shouted in anger. Everytime their hands brushed, she could have howled in anguish. And everytime Severus pressed himself to the warmth of James's body, and James holding him there, she could have just jumped off a building right then and there.

She'd known she'd had to do something, but what?

Sighing again, she smacked her head against the desk again.

Lily Evans would think of something. She always did.

---

:D Someone requested a "jealous" Lily...so I finally did it!

And someone else (*wink wink*) wanted kitten scenes. Sorry this one was uber short, but I kind of was more focused on the jealousy (that request was made a while ago, sorry!!!)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Screw disclaimers, we all know I don't own HP.

---

"James!"

Severus bounced up happily to his tousled-haired lover and smiled, his joy knowing no bounds. James's eyes twinkled with endless affection and he planted a kiss to Severus's head, eliciting a blush from the shorter boy.

A vein throbbed on Lily's forehead.

"Sev, I missed you so much," James uttered, and Severus beamed, trying to hide his happiness at the words.

"It was only one class period," He said teasingly, and James gave him a handsome forehead kiss. Their laughs tinkled merrily.

A second vein erupted on her forehead.

Their lips were just centimeters away, rosy full lips against slightly thinner, slightly less rosy lips, when Lily shouted, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Both boys turned to face her, wide-eyed. Hadn't there been no one around? They'd even made sure to check.

"You're always lovey-dovey with him - what's so great about Severus anyway?" Lily demanded. "I'm a girl, I'm cute, and I'm - I'm better than he is!"

Severus flinched visibly at these words as though Lily had slapped him. James felt the motion and grimaced.

"You're certainly not cute now, are you?" He said coldly, and Lily stopped mid-rant. "You're an ugly, evil scheming hag and no one will ever love you!"

Severus gripped James's arm as he made to slap her, whispering, "Don't, James." And when Lily saw how James obeyed, his hand going up to hold Severus's, she wished that James had slapped her.

"You - you - you wait until the Headmaster hears of this!" She screamed in rage. James smirked, Severus glanced at her before shaking his head softly.

"You honestly think that the Headmaster will have a problem?" James asked, and his eyes

twinkled with amusement. "I'll give you a tip: fuck off and leave me and Sev alone. You fuck with me, you're fucking with the wrong guy."

Severus was used to James's swearing when he got angry - and protective - and didn't look even fazed by these words. Lily, however, turned paper-white.

"Y - you - you just - no - the 'f' word - oh -" Lily dashed away, dramatically wailing, "EVIL!!"

The echoes rang in both boys' ears despairingly, but then they looked at each other and suddenly laughed.

How could they ever have found Lily attractive before?

---

Severus sipped his pumpkin juice meditatively, a slow smile creeping on his lips as he thought of James. James's smile was so addicting, he kept replaying it over and over in his head.

James, on the other hand, bit into his steak mercilessly, his mind filled with anger at that damned Lily. How dare she try to interfere - twice? Sirius and Remus were flirting subtly, sending little hearts all over the place, and it was hard to stay angry as he watched them. It was so lighthearted, his life, and then Lily interfered. Turning around, he saw Severus shyly cutting his steak into pieces as the boys around him talked and shoved each other around playfully. Severus always stood out in a crowd, his eyes sparkling and bright, and his smile more beautiful than the moon and the stars. He'd always been alone, too, but that was before he'd met James. Severus seemed to feel the stare and glanced up just as he began to eat a small strip of meat. With a small smile around his steak, Severus waved meekly. James smiled.

Ah, Severus. How he loved him.

---

Lily kicked her feet like a three-year-old throwing a tantrum, making little groans of annoyance as she thought of Severus kissing her James. Well, not her's yet, but with time it'd be certain, she amended.

Glancing at a magazine that was on her bed, she curiously picked it up and read the title. "Witch Weekly," She read aloud, and she scanned the cover. One headline blared "How to Get a Chic New Wardrobe", another meekly stating "The Witch of the Week", and then one caught her eye. It was amazing she hadn't seen it before, actually - its large font stood out from the cover, and there was even a small bubbling cauldron next to it. "...page 26..." She muttered, flipping the pages. "...13...22...26. Ah."

_Love Potions that are Sure to Work! _

_By "Accalimed Potions Master", who wishes to remain Anomynous_

_In love with a boy that doesn't know you exist? Hoping to get your crush to ask you out? Well, here's your solution: A LOVE POTION! _

Lily's eyes sparkled with interest as she read the article, and in her mind, a plot was already forming. Her lips curved up into a wicked smile, and she brushed her bangs back with her hand slowly.

New plan.

---

"So, Professor Slughorn, that's why I need these ingredients," Lily said with an innocent smile, and the professor looked around edgily.

"Well, I can't quite...let you, you see," Slughorn said, and his voice was so morose and sorrowful it took Lily quite aback. "I don't think that the Headmaster would -"

"Surely, he would - this is quite innocent, I swear," Lily cut in, her eyes glistening with tears. Fake tears.

Slughorn sighed and rubbed his chubby neck. "I don't know...perhaps..."

Lily's eyes shone with the evil glint of a predator who's found her prey.

"Thank you, Professor..."

---

O_O LILY'S EVIL!!!!

If you don't review, James will leave Sev!

Sev: Wait, you can't do that!  
Me: BWAHAHA Yes I can

James: I won't let you!!!!  
Me: Too bad!

James & Sev: PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it.

---

Lily felt the small vial in her robes through the thick fabric as she walked down the Gryffindor table towards James. Her heart was probably pounding loud enough for all to hear, and she surreptitously pulled it out as she greeted his friends.

"Hello, Sirius. Remus. Peter," She added with a smile. Peter looked spellbound, but Remus just stared blankly and Sirius's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" Sirius asked annoyedly, and James turned to see who he was talking to.

Lily tried to act innocent as her hand went behind the folds of her robes. "I just wanted to say hi. Can I sit next to you?" She asked James.

"No." James tone was icy and he spread his legs a little under the table, trying to fill the gap between him and his fellow Gryffindor. Lily smiled sweetly and tried to squeeze in between, Sirius saying angrily, "Cut it out!" and James stubbornly repeating. Lily was pushed back suddenly as Remus pulled out his wand, aiming and whispering the spell in a mere split second.

"W - What was that for?" Lily said angrily, and for a heart-stopping moment, she loosened her hold on the vial. Had anyone been watching, they would have glimpsed the violet-tinted liquid as it splashed against the edges. Sirius's eyebrow twitched, and Lily quickly clutched it tightly.

"Bugger off," James growled, turning back to his food. Lily looked positively mortified, and she considered reattempting to squeeze between James and that hag sitting next to him, but at another glare from Sirius, she spun around and left, to the wonder of many onlookers.

---

"James, I've got something to tell you," Sirius said darkly as the students filed up to leave the Transfiguration classroom. James glanced up from packing his bag and looked back at it, as though pondering what to put in next. His hands remained still, though, and Sirius felt relieved as he continued.

"That Evans girl, be careful around her. I think she's going to spike your drink." Sirius looked down at his feet and muttered, "Plus, she's got something for Severus, I've seen her trying to hex him in the halls."

James stared at his bag, his eyes lowered angrily. His bangs covered most of his eyes, but Sirius could feel the anger rolling off of his body. Remus had left, and Sirius gave a little relieved sigh. He probably would've freaked. _Ah...Remus..._

Suddenly, James zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, turning to face Sirius. For a split second, Sirius saw his friend's eyes glint with tears, then he was gone, closing the door behind him. Standing stock-still, Sirius wondered. Did Lily even know what she was doing

to his friends?

---

Severus smiled happily as he left History of Magic, feeling refreshed after his nap. He could feel some interested stares boring into him, but he didn't mind. James, James...that's all he could think.

A flash of red passed by, and Severus froze, looking up from his temporary mind lapse. A glimpse of a scarf, and Severus followed dreamily, thinking that this was another game of tag James wanted to play, another game which would end in a kiss...

---

Lily turned a corner and slowed to a brisk walk, making sure that Severus saw her. Soon after, Severus caught sight of her and quickly caught up, so that he was side by side with Lily. [A/N: When I say Lily, I am referring to her in Polyjuice form.]

"James, are you alright?" Severus asked concernedly, and Lily snorted.

"Alright? Of course I am, dear."

Severus blushed a little, he wasn't used to being called dear by anyone. "Ah, you seem different," He confided, and Lily peered at him out of the corner of her eye. "You seem more...more aggressive. What happened?"

"You don't like me?" She asked curiously.

"N - No! I still like you, a lot!" Severus blundered, and he blushed even more deeply. "I like you, a lot, no matter what! I - I love you!"

Lily, despite herself, reddened a little. The innocence of Severus's confession touched her, and she felt a nip of guilt's teeth at her. But the moment passed, and she remembered her plan. Severus's love might be pure, but it was still wrong, and thus justified, she asked

Severus, "Would you like something to drink?"

Severus nodded, but nervously asked, "Ah, aren't we going to be late for class?"

"Hn?" Lily had conjured up a teacup, almost full to the brim. Severus eyed it curiously, marveling at her newfound magical talents.

"You never were really good at Charms," he commented. Lily nodded half-heartedly - it was true, for both her and James. Another thing they had in common. She wasn't all too eager to stay on the topic of class, either, so she said, "Ah, look over there. Pretty, isn't it?" Her green eyes focused on nothingness but still pretending to be fascinated. Severus turned curiously, looking for whatever it was Lily was looking at.

Quickly, Lily whipped out a vial from her robes and poured it into the tea. By the time Severus turned around in confusion, she was innocently holding out the cup. _My hands - James's hands - look so manly. _She thought adoringly.

Severus took the cup and held it with both hands, blowing gently on it. Lily watched as he sipped it, and crossed her fingers hoping that he didn't suspect anything. But Severus drank the whole cup and returned it cheerfully.

"Thanks," He said with a doting smile. Lily nodded and Vanished it.

_Any second now, the potion will take effect, _Lily thought.

Severus peered curiously into Lily's face. James's face.

"Something wrong?" He asked, and Lily shook her head furiously.

_Any second now..._

"So, er, how are things with Lily?" She asked in a would-be casual tone. It was hard, because Severus stared at her, his eyes suddenly overflowing with affection and warmth. He didn't seem to hear her, and Lily cleared her throat, trying to bring Severus back to reality.

"J...James, I..." Severus said slowly, his lips scarcely moving as he spoke. "James, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I - I don't know how to say this...suddenly, you seem so - so - so godlike," Severus said with a blush. "I...I guess you don't like to hear this again, but...I love you."

_WHAAA?_

"W - wait, what?"

"I - I'm sorry if it offends you!" Severus apologized, looking down sheepishly.

Lily just stared at Severus in confusion. "Wait, one second," She said, and Severus nodded embarrassedly.

Turning around so that her back was on Severus, Lily checked her robes for the empty vial.

Ah...there. Taking it out, she scanned the label.

"Amortentia".

"AARGH!" Lily roared, and Severus gaped at her in perplexion.

"J - James, your hair!"

Lily's hands flew up, and to her horror, her hair had gone back to its characteristically frizzy state, which she magically charmed to make it look pretty. Her eyes were slowly regaining their emerald tint, and her hips were shrinking.

"D - darnit!" She cried as she ran away.

"...?" Severus stared after her, and until he saw the long red mane of hair, he was confused.

But unfortunately for Lily, she dropped an empty vial. Bending over to pick up the still amazingly intact glass, he read the label. "Polyjuice." Looking up to see if Lily was still running, which she was, he glanced back at the vial.

"Aaah..." Severus said in understanding.

---

Tee hee. Review! I love torturing Lily.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.

---

"James, James, guess what just happened!" Severus cried as he ran to his friend. James turned slightly from his [no doubt engaging] conversation with a fellow Gryffindor about the homework they'd just received from Flitwick.

"What is it, Sev?" James asked, his voice drowning out the other student tremendously. Severus looked at the poor boy with an amused expression – even Sev can have that kind of face – and then exclaimed, "But guess!!"

"...Something to do with...Lily or potions," James said darkly.

"Actually, you're not too far off the mark. It was Lily," Severus conceded, his face falling very slightly at the cloud that had passed over James's face, "But do you know what she did?"

"For – For Merlin's sake, Sev! I DON'T!!" James said impatiently.

"She used Polyjuice Potion to look like you!" Severus said eagerly, all the words coming out in a rush. "And – you'll never believe this – she gave me a love potion!"

James stood in shock, his lips slightly parted. His eyes were wider than coins – yes, even the quarters – and his fists trembled. "W – What did you say?"

"Lily gave me a love potion!" Severus repeated, his eyes sparkling. "Do you know what that means?"

"...No, not really..." James conceded, and his eyes studied Severus's own.

"SHE'S JEALOUS!" Severus practically shouted. "And she's _worried_! That she'll lose you to me! Can you honestly believe that?!"

"...Actually, yeah, I can..."

"But it's so – so ridiculous, I don't see the point!" Severus gave a little sigh as he conjured a soft stool and sank down to it. "Oh, have I told you?"

"..."

"I'VE GOT A PLAN!!" Severus exclaimed, jumping back up. "To annoy Lily."

"And exactly why do you want to do that?" James asked, curious despite himself.

"Well, I guess it's both to annoy her and...well," Severus stopped with a bright red face. "...it's – it's just that I –"

"OI! YOU TWO!! GET TO CLASS ALREADY!" A prefect roared from the front of the hallway, and Severus and James jumped, and with a whish of Severus's wand, the prefect fell backward, his ankle high in the air. Smirking, James led Severus off.

---

Dumbledore sighed as he stared at the two boys sitting in his office, both of them trying to avoid looking at each other's eyes and burst into fits of laughter.

"What is it this time?" Dumbledore said with another sigh of exaspeation. _They can't even look each other in the eye – damn, why'd I ever become a headmaster? _He stole another glance at the line of portraits on the wall. _Oh...yeah, that's right..._

"We didn't do anything!" Severus protested, his eyes flashing as he half-stood up from his seat. James simply sat staring at the other wall, his lips pressed tightly together.

Frowning at this outburst, Dumbledore turned to James. "And you, Mr. Potter? What say you?"

James turned his head ever so slightly and glared at him, making the older man draw back a little at the fierceness of the boring stare.

"I say that whatever Severus says, I say."

Shocked, Dumbledore bit his lip. The two boys never agreed, let alone listened to the other! And now, what was this? James saying that he agrees with Severus? His mind roared, _A TRAP! A TRAP! A SCHEME!! _But then something rung in his head. _Wait, he called him 'Severus'..._

"..." Dumbledore smiled somewhat shakily and said, "Alright, then. I shall ask Mr. Snape then."

Turning back to the frail boy, he asked, "Well, what haven't you done?"

"We haven't destroyed anything, nor broken any school rules that I know of –"

James coughed softly, and Severus stopped mid-sentence.

"Well, er, he's probably only startled!" Severus amended, all the while his face reddening more and more.

Watching as Severus rambled on, with James correcting here and there, Dumbledore's stern stare soon turned into a smile of amusement.

"–And I swear it to Merlin, we haven't hurt him!" Severus finished breathlessly.

"Alright, then, alright," Dumbledore said wearily, his hands up in a position of defeat. "Just answer me this."

Severus glanced at James, and a little smile crept up onto their faces, sneaking over their lips quite involuntarily.

Dumbledore's smile widened, and he asked, "Are you two in a relationship?"

"WH – WHA?!" Severus cried out, his face practically glowing. James looked slightly taken aback, though not as jaw-droppingly shocked as Severus.

"We – James – I mean, Potter – we're not – Headmaster, how could you – no!" Severus wiggled embarrassedly in his chair. "No!"

James sighed and rubbed his temples. Ah, he'd slipped up. "It's because I called him 'Severus', isn't it? And Sev's mistake of calling me 'James'..."

Dumbledore was again taken aback by James's sharpness. "Why – yes, you're right..."

Smirking despite himself, James turned around to face the elder man. "Well, what are you going to do now? You've found out."

"Is there anything that I may do?" Dumbledore said with a small chuckle. "It would be unlawful for me to expel you, on the mere matter of your relationship, no? Unless you would like to be expelled."

Severus's eyes swam in tears as he thanked Dumbledore profusely, his heart relieved.

"But, there is the matter of your cursing Mr. Bottlegreen." Dumbledore said conclusively, and Severus looked down in shame.

"I'm – I'm really very sorry," He mumbled, and Dumbledore's voice wafted to him like the scent of something sweet.

"Look up, Severus," He said, not unkindly. "It was regretable, but he is fine. So I will merely award you with a warning."

Again, Severus looked up in tears of gratitude and relief. "T – thank you, s – s – s – sir!"

"Ah, ah, ah," Dumbledore interrupted. "I'm still not done."

James looked at the old man in surprise. What more was there?

"Professor Slughorn has noted a recent disappearance of his store of Polyjuice Potion, Amortentia, and Veritaserum. Not that it is a trouble to brew it – well, with the exception of Polyjuice – but mayhap you know where it is...?" He asked with a glint in his eye.

Shaking his head, James said quite firmly, "We didn't."

Dumbledore opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted yet again.

"But we might know who did."

---

Oh, snap! XD Lily's gonna get busted.

But I am so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I was grounded, so I couldn't upload any new stories, let alone write them. This is the result of 30 minutes rushed brunch-time writing!!

Please review~~ I am so sorry! Thank you, all you readers! 3


	13. Chapter 13: Reviews Requested

**READERS:**

Forgive me!!! I draw and write, so I kind of slacked of for about a month...

I will update weekly.

Lily sat in Divination with a racing heart. What had just happened with Severus made her feel like she might just die of embarrassment – that she'd screwed up on something so _vital!_ - seemed like a never-ending source of shame.

The professor sweeped by and tapped her shoulder. As Lily looked up from her clenched fists, she realized that her palms were all covered in fingernail marks. Shuddering in disgust, she glanced around. No, no body was watching. Nobody suspected anything. Severus hadn't breathed a word to anyone...

The door was rapped on three times, no more, no less, and Lily almost fainted. Knocking, on the door? That could only be -

"I'll be right there!" The professor trilled, tripping over her ankle-length skirts as she scrambled to the trapdoor. "Hello!"

A low voice, dark and manly, rose up. "Where is Miss Evans?"

"Miss Evans? Dear Lily? Why – is she in trouble?"

"No, no, madam," replied the voice, "We merely wish to have a conversation."

The professor frowned a little. "Well, all right...I'll send her down."

And Lily was already out of her seat. "Professor, I'll go straight away!" she whispered, her throat constricted with fear. She rushed to the trapdoor and jumped down, a small thud answering her fall.

The professor sighed and shrugged and closed the door.

"Now, class..."

"Miss Evans, have a seat." Dumbledore's crystal eyes blazed.

Lily trembled her way into her chair, hard and tough, and did her best not to meet Dumbledore's eyes. Who knew what secrets her own eyes spoke?

"I am informed that you have stolen potion vials from Professor Slughorn, is that correct?" Dumbledore asked, smiling a little. It was cold, though. Lily suppressed a shiver.

"N – no, sir, why would I do such a thing?"

"Well, surely you must have an alibi, then."

"I – I was – I – I was reading _Witch Weekly_," She cried.

"What was the magazine cover?" Dumbledore asked fiercely, his eyes glinting evilly. Well, not evilly. It was more fanatical.

"I – uh – um – a...witch?"

"Incorrect, Miss Evans."

"..." She sat perplexed in her seat. "...What will you –"

"Severus! James!"

Lily gasped harshly, as the two boys appeared out of the dark shadows in Dumbledore's office, their hands intertwined.

"N – no!" She whispered. "It's – oh God – Severus, you bastard!"

Tears began to leak out of her eyes. "James – James is supposed to be _mine_!!! You bitch!"

Severus flinched visibly, and James quickly shielded him from sight, glaring at Lily. "Shut. The. Fuc –"

"James, that is quite enough!" Dumbledore called out, though he had a broad grin on his face. James answered with a grin of his own. "Miss Evans, I am afraid I have to suspend you."

"W – what?!" Lily shouted. "Suspend me?! You have no proof I stole those Polyjuice and Amortentia potions! No proof!"

Dumbledore's grin widened further.

"....You've just turned yourself in, Miss Evans. Now, how shall I send you? By way of train, car, or fireplace?"

XD XD Short chapters FTW


	14. Chapter 14: Peace

**Chapter 14: "Peace?" **

**A/N: **This will be the closing chapter to this fanfic. Thank you for sticking with me and reading Please enjoy this ending!

Severus snuggled on James' lap, feeling a little depressed. The whole incident with Lily had confused him to no end. He couldn't understand why Lily wanted James so much when he was already taken. He couldn't understand what drove her to do such a thing when she had always seemed so gentle and kind. He couldn't understand why she hated him now.

He sighed, and James looked down disdainfully. "That's the sixth sigh you've done today, is something wrong?" He asked in an irritated sort of voice, and Severus shook his head no and sighed again. James wouldn't understand it, but he'd always considered Lily to be one of the closest people to him. Suddenly...now, with her suspended and hating him, he felt scared. What if other people near him began to hate him? What if James decided that this was all just a game and cheated on him, or broke up with him? Insecurities bubbled within him as though he were a pot of boiling water, and he unthinkingly clenched his fists around James uniform.

"S...Sev?"

Severus pulled James down to him, to meet his lips, looking for a reassurance that all of this wasn't a dream. Long lashes brushed against his, and he longed for more intimacy, more warmth in the touch. He started to press himself to James, his whole body screaming his yearning as they kissed tenderly.

James pulled away quickly, like an animal diving up for breath after a long swim, and gasped in air. Severus panted wantonly, trying to hide his need for air and continue the soft meeting of their lips. Looking at each other, James nodded almost imperceptibly and they put their heads together again, clutching at each other like blind people in the dark. Their hands met and they let the touch sink in, melting into each others' arms.

Slowly, James began to push Severus down to the floor, and Severus complied silently, his mind blurring at the edges with the heat they shared. James' hands pinned his wrists down, and they broke away again for air. Severus' cheeks flushed a bright crimson, and his eyes were a lustful shade of black, looking up at him as if to say that he belonged to him, and only him. James grinned slyly and murmured in Severus' ear, "Do you want me?"

There was an instant where James let his hand roam over Severus' chest, and he whimpered in longing as he whispered, "James!"

Quickly, quietly, they began to undress, their movements in sync, their breathing rhythmic, their hearts like in-tune drums.

Footsteps echoed up the stairs, and the two boys jumped in shock.

"Did you hear? Lily's been suspended!" One boy said in a surprised voice. The other cried out, "No way!"

"I bet it was for something naughty," the first boy said with a cocky grin.

The second shook his head. "No, Lily's too pure for that."

The two bickered as they walked bast James' bed, then went on to their beds to collect some magazines of some sort.

James and Severus lay under James' bed, panting heavily but trying to cover their mouths to stifle laughter at the situation.

"I guess it's resolved, then?" Severus whispered in James' ear.

"It is," James murmured back, kissing Severus' ear in the process.

They bit their lips to stop giggling.

It was peace.


End file.
